


Lips, Lips Everywhere and Not a Lover to Kiss

by elletromil



Series: Elle's Christmas Gifts [10]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Lips Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s not their fault that they have no way to possibly know that when he plays with Daisy, when he leaves butterfly kisses on her cheeks and she starts giggling and clapping her hands, there is finally something in his life that feels right.</i>
</p>
<p>A series of 10 drabbles centered on non-lips kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James&Percival - Ankle kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/gifts).



> This is written as a (belated) christmas gift for my dear, dear Reg. She had mentioned the lack of non-lips kisses in fandom and well, this is totally something up my alley, so I set out to write it!
> 
> Each drabble can be read as a stand-alone if you don't like one of the pair, so if you prefer skipping one go right ahead! Also while there is no real plot to this, the drabbles are posted in a mostly linear order. As always my headcanon name for Percival is Richard.
> 
> The story is completed and posted in its entirety on my tumblr, but I will be posting one drabble!chapter a day here.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

James is watching some cooking show, enjoying how Gordon Ramsay is basically ripping someone’s confidence to shreds with some choice words, when Richard lets himself fall on the sofa unceremoniously, feet propped on James’ lap.

James would mind more if Richard didn’t look that close to kill someone with only the power of his frown. Whatever happened during his last mission must have been hell, because he’s usually one of the cheeriest person James has ever known. Oh he hides it well behind a serious no nonsense façade, but after years of living with someone you end up knowing what they truly are like. And Richard? Richard can be more innocent than a damn kid and a hundred times cuter too.

Wordlessly, he removes the socks on his lover’s feet and starts rubbing. Usually he would ask about the mission, but it had been made clear that Percival’s latest assignment was of the utmost confidentiality and he doesn’t think it has changed just because it’s been completed.

He can feel the tension bleed from his body and after a few minutes of silent comfort, he cannot resist bending down and pressing a kiss on each ankle.

Richard sighs in contentment and stretches out a hand to grasp one of James, fingers interlacing as if by themselves. His hold is strong as always, but maybe tighter than usual, and James lies down on his legs, head on his lover’s lap, never letting go of the hand.

The fingers of Richard’s free hand comes to play in his hair and James doesn’t say anything about the fine tremors that shake his body minutely or the nearly silent sobs he can still hear over Chef Ramsay’s yelling.

Talking is not what Richard needs right now, so talking James won’t.


	2. Eggsy&Daisy - Butterfly kisses on the cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was only supposed to post this tonight but since it's a REALLY slow day at work today, you get the chapter now. Hopefully editing this on my phone won't funk the format too much :/

Eggsy had wondered when he had given up the marines to come back to help his pregnant mother if he really was making the right choice. It wasn’t like he knew the first thing about babies and even if he already loved the tiny being in his mum’s belly, love can only get you so far.

But he had been so afraid of what Dean might do in an excess of drunken rage that he hadn’t really think it through. He might be throwing his chance of a better tomorrow for himself, but no siblings of his would grow up knowing the pain of a beating if he had anything to say about it.

Now, months after Daisy’s birth, the last of his doubts have long been put to rest. He still would pretend he knows the first thing about babies, but he can’t be doing that bad of a job for his mum to jokingly call him the _baby whisperer_. He’s not even trying that hard, but a baby’s needs are relatively simple and to the point. After making sure she’s fed, changed and warm, it’s only a matter of spending time with her, of showing her that she is loved already.

His mates tell him he’s just gone gaga about the baby because it’s not like Daisy can tell the difference right now. They say that spending so much time with her can’t be all that good for him, because it’s not like she can give back anything.

Eggsy merely nods and lets them talk until they change subject by themselves. It’s not their fault they never had to take care of a baby.

It’s not their fault that they have no way to possibly know that when he plays with Daisy, when he leaves butterfly kisses on her cheeks and she starts giggling and clapping her hands, there is finally something in his life that feels _right_.

Daisy might be unaware of what she’s doing, but she’s definitely giving back a thousandfold whatever Eggsy is.


	3. Eggsy&Roxy - Neck kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to update a chapter a day, but yesterday was my father's birthday so since I was too busy to post it yesterday, you'll get two today :3

Eggsy had been surprised at how quickly he had become friends with Roxy. Not that he has ever had any difficulty making friends, but she definitely isn’t one of his usual crowd.  
Still even though she is the poshest girl he’s ever talked with, Roxy is also one of the nicest girl he’s met in his life.

She is though of course, and confident to booth, but that only enamoured him more to her. Not that he is seeing this going anywhere else than close friendship, but Eggsy has always loved fast and loved strong, and it is impossible not to like the girl who so competently accomplished any tests shove their way and was fully aware of her own worth and would never let anyone talk her down. It’s a nice change from back home.

It is only a pity that she is so serious all the time, as if, somewhere along the way, she has forgotten how to relax and have fun.

This might be the most dangerous job interview in the world, but they still have downtime and Eggsy makes it his mission that they both enjoy it.

So when Roxy tries to needlessly study some more instead of following his example and just laze around on the lawn, he’ll unavoidably grab whatever book she sneaked out, throw it far away and attack her sensitive neck with tiny kisses until she is laughing.

And even if it always end up with him being mercilessly tickle by Roxy, it’s worth it to see the mirth in her eyes.


	4. Harry&Eggsy - Temple kisses

Harry doesn’t remember ever feeling so _proud_ before in his life, not even for himself. Right now however, the feeling seems ready to burst out of his chest anytime he glances in Eggsy’s direction as they are drinking their umpteenth martini.

It doesn’t matter that Eggsy is not a Knight yet, that he still has one more test to pass. He’s accomplished so much when he’s been as good as thrown into it with next to no preparation that Harry can only admire his tenacity.

Some might think his pride is partly due to the fact he was the one to give him the needed push, but Harry detest the very notion. Oh, he doesn’t regret his decision of making Eggsy his proposal for the Lancelot’s position, but whatever happened after that his entirely Eggsy’s doing. He’s the one who used the opportunity offered to him and turned it into success.

He’s pulled out of his musings when Eggsy sags against him on the sofa where they’ve relocated once the alcohol ingested started making the world a bit wobbly. Well Harry could still continue a long time before being well and truly drunk, but after tonight’s events he’s not surprised to see him lose the battle against exhaustion.

Without any conscious decision on his part, he finds himself wrapping an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders, smiling fondly when the young man sleepily buries deeper into the embrace, face nuzzling in the crook of his neck.

He tries to convince himself that the kiss he presses against his temple is born out of his pride for the young man, but tipsy as he is, it is even more difficult to lie to himself than when he’s sober.

Harry knows it has nothing to do with his previous feelings and all to do with the simmering love slowly growing for the young man now drowsing inside his arms.


	5. JB&Eggsy - Foot licks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Except maybe for the the 6th part you'll have tomorrow and the last part of this fic, this one is my favourite. I turned out exactly how I wanted it and there is definitely not enough fic out there based on JB's pov.

JB is a good dog.

He might not be an obedient one, but he’s a good dog nonetheless.

He knows this because the human he’s been entrusted with is mostly always happy. Oh the first months the human boy had been stressed out for sure, but he was quick to snap out of it when JB barked at him.

It had been harder to cheer him up when the older human, the one his boy wanted as a mated, had been lying motionless in that non-smelling bed. Not that JB didn’t understand worrying about a mate. Which is why he let his boy have a few minutes when they came down to visit, not minding when his fingers clenched a bit too hard in his fur.

After a bit, he would gently boop his nose against his chin in comfort. JB’s efforts would be rewarded by a shaky laugh and a nice petting.

He knew of course that his boy wouldn’t truly be happy until his desired mate would finally wake up, but as long as he was functional and taking care of himself, JB would let it slide.

It had been an amazing rush to be privy to the moment his boy was reunited with his would-be-mate though. Both humans had smelled of joy and pride and love and JB had known in that moment that this was the state of mind he would have to help his human keep as often as possible.

And for a while it had been oh so easy, until it wasn’t.

Until his human had come back smelling partly of blood and violence, but mainly of sorrow and loss. JB had known then that his boy’s mate was lost and he had grieved with him. He might not have been entrusted with that human too, but he had liked his calm voice and sure hands.

He had despaired for a few days that he would fail his human charge, that his boy would never laugh again.

Then JB had shook himself from his own funk and started working. Humans weren’t entrusted to them for when life was easy. They were so that they would have someone to help them get through the hard times.

And the loss of a mate was the hardest of all.

And so JB set to work.

Pawing at his leg, booping his nose, gently barking at him. It had less than stellar results, but it got his human boy moving and talking.

Then one day, JB had a stroke of genius and licked his boy’s feet and the laugh that echoed in the room was the most amazing sound JB had heard in his entire life.

His boy still smelled of sorrow after that, but it was mixed with amusement and fondness and it was a good enough start.

Of course, not long after that his boy’s mate had come back and JB needn’t make as many effort to make him smile and smell of _happiness_.

But JB knows he would have done it.

Because as his human’s mate tells him when they are alone, he’s a very good dog and he takes good care of his boy.


	6. Merlin&Harry - Shoulders kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you get another two chapters today to make for not posting anything yesterday because I was out with a friend for the night!

Eggsy unwillingly takes a step aside once they see Merlin making his way to them as they are exiting the plane and Harry doesn’t blame him for displaying a healthy survival instinct, even if it is unneeded in this case. Merlin expression might seem set in stone, his eyes cold with fury, but Harry knows it couldn’t be further from the truth.

“You bloody _bastard_ ,” is said between gritted teeth, the bald man grabbing him by the shoulders, neither of them giving any attention to Eggsy’s yelp of protest at the rough treatment.

Instead, Harry sags gratefully against the strong body of his friend, carefully leaning his still bandaged head in the crook of his neck. He takes one deep breath of the comforting smell of his friend, something deep inside of him _finally_ unwinding after nearly a month when he feels Merlin’s lips pressing against his clothed shoulder.

“You ever do that again, I’ll kill you myself,” Merlin’s brogue is even more pronounced than usual and a sound between a chuckle and a sob escaped Harry’s lips.

“I think I’ll let you,” he mumbles after pressing his reassuring kiss against a bony shoulder, not sure if Merlin’s heard him, but that’s not important.

What’s important is that _somehow_ against all odds, he managed to do the impossible again and came back in one piece (no matter how broken that piece is) to a friend who has lost so much already.

He can hear Eggsy awkwardly shuffling his feet beside them, but the boy says nothing, simply lets them have their moment and this more than anything makes him cross between loving Eggsy and falling in love with him.

When they break the embrace, both men has suspiciously red eyes, but no one mention of it least of all Eggsy.

“All right, Galahad if you could escort Harry home? He’s in dire need of some bed rest.”

His friend’s hand circle his wrist tightly to warn him against protesting, but for once it’s actually the last thing on his mind. His bed sounds like a heavenly idea, especially now that the world has been righted on his axis by Merlin.


	7. Michelle&Daisy - Chubby fist kisses

Michelle isn’t ashamed to say she was scared when she first realised she was pregnant with a second child. She knows that the life she’d bring that new being into was far from the best one could offer. Even with Eggsy coming back home to help her out, she still doubts she made the right decision.

Until she is given her daughter to hold, Eggsy in the chair beside the bed _beaming_ like she hasn’t seen him do since Lee left one day, never to come back.

Until she gently strokes one of Daisy’s cheek, only for the baby to grab her finger tightly inside her fist.

 _Yes_ , she thinks, kissing the tightly clenched fist with something akin to adoration, _I’ve made the right choice_.

~

Daisy is crying in her arms and Michelle is only relieved that Dean is currently out. Not that he would hit the baby, she doesn’t think he would stoop that low, but she doesn’t quite know what to do to calm her down.

She is good with her daughter, but Eggsy downright has a gift with her. The baby whisperer, she had teasingly called him one day.

But Eggsy isn’t here today, the last she heard of her son was a short text of **I’m fine, got away okay**.

As she thinks of Eggsy, Daisy starts crying harder, her fists clenched in her shirt’s collar.

Michelle kisses the chubby fist, an action that usually makes Daisy giggle, but only manage to stop her tears for a few minutes this time.

“I miss him too baby, I miss him too.”

~

Michelle doesn’t know what comes onto her, the madness that made her take a knife to the bathroom door so she could get to Daisy to… She can’t even bear thinking about it again.

She is just very grateful for Eggsy’s friend calling her and she hopes she’ll get to meet her so she can properly thank her.

But right now she has a daughter to comfort.

“Mummy would never hurt you, Mummy never would, shhhh,” and Michelle knows she is trying to convince herself more than she is trying to calm down Daisy.

But kissing the chubby little fist of her daughter, it’s easy to see the truth in what she is saying.

Michelle would _never_ hurt her daughter and if she has to be protected from even herself, then so be it.

~

Daisy is offering her hands up to her, or rather, offering what used to be a chocolate cupcake before she got her hands in it.

“Mum, choc’late,” she insists and Michelle laughs, bringing her chair closer. She gently takes her daughter’s wrists into her hands so she can bring the fistful of offered chocolate cupcake up to her mouth.

“Hmmm chocolate!” Then she rains down a million tiny kisses on the chubby hands, Daisy breaking in delighted laughter.

Michelle can hear Eggsy and Harry laughing too, and she spares them a glance for just a moment.

Harry is close enough to her son that their sides are _just_ touching and she knows that at least half of the fondness in his eyes are for Eggsy.

Years ago, just when she had lost Lee, she would have spit in the face of anyone telling her she would welcome the man who came to her with the news of her husband's death into her family. Welcome him as her step-son even, and that was a detail she preferred not lingering on.

But now, seeing how Eggsy was just _laughing_ and _smiling_ , without holding anything back, without the look of someone who’s waiting for the other shoe to drop…

Let’s just say there better be no one trying to talk bad of Harry to her now or she would do worse than spit in their face.


	8. Michelle&Harry - Cheek kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I can't keep a schedule xp Or well I can, but this I did some overtime for work and I kind of forgot about this? Sorry? But hey! You'll have the rest in one go :D

As he approaches Eggsy’s house, Harry can no longer fight the feeling of dread that has been slowly engulfing him since he had to send Eggsy- no agent Galahad- on a mission earlier today, without any previous warning. But that is the plight of any spy and one Eggsy has always accepted readily since before he was made a Knight.

And if Harry is of course worried for the young man, no matter how capable he knows him to be, it isn’t what makes him feel to anxious right now. No, the cause of his feelings is what, or rather _who_ , will greet him when he’ll finally knock on the door.

Michelle might have never done anything to make him feel unwelcome when her son is around, but he knows not to hope that she’ll one day stop resenting him for the death of her husband and everything that happened after that. How could he asked for forgiveness when he knows he’ll always carry that guilt?

But it’s not like he has a choice in the matter right now, he has a sleeping little in his arms he needs to bring back to his mother. He had been tempted to just keep Daisy with him until Eggsy’s return, but quite frankly, he fears what Michelle would do if she thought her child had been kidnapped or something similar. She’ll probably not be happy to learn Daisy has spent most of her day in Harry’s care, he doesn’t want to add to the anger.

Feeling like a Knight of old about to face a fearsome Dragon, he knocks on the door, his hold around Daisy tightening the slightest bit. Not because he wants the little girl to shield him from Michelle, but because he truly would like to keep her longer. She makes it so easy to forget the darkness in the world and, much like her brother, when she laughs, it seems like nothing can ever go wrong.

The door opens on a smiling Michelle, her greeting dying on her lips when she notices Daisy is still asleep and she waves him inside the house. It’s cold enough outside that he follows her willingly and he nearly moans at the smells coming from the kitchen. He really regrets that he had choice but to send Eggsy because he had actually been looking forward to a home-cooked meal from Michelle, but there is no way he can impose on her when her son isn’t there.

Michelle has taken Daisy from his arms, her daughter waking up from her nap, adorably rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists and Harry could probably burst with fondness. That is until he sees Michelle’s interrogative look and _right_ , he forgot that she doesn’t know about Eggsy’s “business travel” yet.

“Eggsy had to leave for an emergency, he should be coming back by the end of the week.”

Michelle snorts at the excuse, but as usual she doesn’t try to make him admit what it is they truly do.

“I know that, he texted me before boarding his plane. What I want to know is what you are doing with your coat still on?” She lets him stammer in surprise for about five seconds before shaking her head in exasperation. “Come on, dinner will get cold.”

“Dinner?” Daisy asks in a sleepy voice, but her eyes are far more alert now at the mention of food.

“Yes dinner, I bet you’re hungry after that nap, hmm baby girl?” Daisy nods enthusiastically in answer and Michelle smiles fondly. “I thought so. But first we gotta clean those little hands! Who knows where they might have been!”

Wherever Michelle thinks that might be, she cannot be imagining anything too bad because her next action is to press a kiss on said little hands. Harry wonders sometimes what makes her do so, as he wonders why Eggsy’s favourite way of greeting Daisy is with butterfly kisses on her cheeks. He never asked and anyway he doesn’t think either of them would know either. It’s not like he has any idea why he started saying goodbye to her with a kiss on top of her curls himself.

“And maybe by then Uncle Harry will have hung his coat and joined us,” she continues with a pointed look as Daisy giggles in delight before turning away.

Harry contemplates running for half a second before deciding against it. For all her exasperation, Michelle only seemed fond and there was no trace of anger in her voice nor her eyes. He doesn’t know what made her bury the hatchet for the night, but he won’t say no to a warm meal and good company instead of cold take-out and worries.

*

“You could sleep here you know,” Michelle offers one more time as Harry is putting on his coat, ready to leave. “Eggsy wouldn’t mind you taking his bed.”

Her expression is perfectly bland, with not even an ounce of judgement and Harry swears internally when he realises what brought this on. Why Michelle would go out of her way to welcome him in her house. Harry is really the worst spy in history not to have realised Michelle has caught on his feelings for her son and wrongfully drawn the conclusion that they are something more than friends.

“Michelle, it’s not like this,” he starts explaining, cringing when he thinks about how this statement can be misinterpreted.

“You think I don’t know that? You are both as hopeless as the other.” She raises a hand to silence him when he opens his mouth to defend himself, or maybe Eggsy, he isn’t sure. “I really don’t care what is happening between you two, God knows you both are old enough to make your own decision. But I know that right now, the last thing you need is to be alone,” her determined look softens a bit, her lips curling sheepishly as she adds in a murmur, “and the last thing I want is to be alone.”

He wants to say something in answer to that, _anything_ , but he only manage to open and close his mouth a couple of time in shock. He had been so sure Michelle barely tolerated his presence, but there is no mistaking the fondness in her eyes.

“Stay Harry.”

And just like that, he puts his coat back on the hook answering Michelle’s smile by one of his own.

They keep each other company for a little while in the living room, relaxing after a long day and Harry wonders how he lived so long without this sense of _home_ and _family_ in his life.

He’s the first to retire for the night, knowing he’ll have to wake up earlier than usual if he wants to go to his own house and change, but he makes a detour by the sofa to press a grateful kiss against her cheek.

“Thank you Michelle.”


	9. Percival&James - Belly kisses

James looks at his reflection in the mirror, sighing in dismay. Since he first noticed the change about a month ago, no matter what he does, there has been no change.

And it’s not by any lack of trying, even if Richard’s baking is hard on his resolve. He’ll just have to learn and accept that new reality, no matter how much it displeased him.

Before he can make any progress on his latest resolution, Richard enters the bathroom and he hurries to cover himself up with one of the robe lying around. Unfortunately, he’s not fast enough for Richard not to have noticed and his lover doesn’t even need to look at him to know he’s interrupted something. Hopefully, he won’t say anything, but as soon as the thought cross his mind, James internally swears. He never found out how he did it, but Richard has always known when James was thinking along these lines on any subject and it’s always in those times that he finally acts.

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen many times before,” Richard say with a pointed look at the robe, frowning at the item as if it has personally insulted him. And, maybe ‘insult’ is too strong a word for it, but Richard isn’t stupid, he must know something is wrong when is usually entirely unselfconscious lover, the one so prompt to walk around the house naked even with all the curtains open, develops something akin to modesty over his own nudity. “Come on, spit it out, you’ve been weird all month, what is it? The new parts again?”

“Wha-? No, no, not that.” While it’s true it took James some time before accepting his mechanical parts, those don’t bother him so much anymore. Not when Richard made it clear that he loved them as much as the rest of his body, maybe even more, if only because they were proof he was still alive and had come back home to him. After a moment, Richard raises an eyebrow, obviously waiting for an explanation. “More like the old ones…”

“The old ones?” Richard’s frown is back, but this one is one of worry. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong!” he answers quickly, but he knows his lover won’t be reassured until he knows what is on James’ mind, no matter how shameful it is. “I’m- I’m getting fat okay!” he finally says, definitely not pouting.

He doesn’t know what reaction he expected, but it certainly wasn’t for Richard to start laughing, laughing so hard he has to sit down on the toilet in order not to fall on the ground.

It stings, but only until Richard drag him closer by the belt of the robe and presses his head against his not-so-flat-anymore stomach.

“I thought you were sick or dying, you prick,” Richard manages to say as he slowly calms down and now that he’s stopped being offended, James can hear the slightly hysteric edge in his lover’s laughter. James curses internally, realising how much he’s made Richard needlessly worry when he was just being ridiculous.

“Sorry, I didn’t think of it from your point of view.”

“Obviously,” Richard sighs half fondly, half exasperated, nuzzling against his soft middle before leaning away just enough so he can open the robe and reveal the naked body underneath. There is no helping the shiver that runs up his body when he presses warm lips all over his belly and James sinks his fingers in his lover’s hair to keep him close. “But you know, it only means I’ve got more of you to love.”

“Oh my god, you’re such a fucking sap,” he grunts in mock disgust, but makes no move to push him away.


	10. Eggsy&Harry - Eyelid kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it folks, the final part of this little drabble collection!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I know I had lots of fun writing it!

Eggsy is propped on one elbow, the fingers of his other hand lightly tracing the lines of Harry’s face, the older man still deep in sleep.

Eggsy would feel better about the clear display of trust, if only he couldn’t see any remnants of the pain Harry had been in the night prior because of one of his blasted migraines still etched on his face.

He wishes the circumstances of his first stay over with the man was different, not because the night hadn’t end up in mutual orgasms as they had expected, but because he knows Harry will feel guilty about spoiling the occasion even though the last thing on Eggsy’s mind is to blame him. Sure he would have loved to find out if Harry really possesses the stamina to do all the filthy things he had promised him in one night, but spending the night cuddling in bed, his fingers playing in the brown curls, was more than satisfying too. Of course it would have been better if Harry had been in less pain as to better appreciate it too, but migraines were the price to pay for having surviving being shot in the head.

He presses a light kiss against the scar on Harry’s forehead, then one on his left eyelid, Harry having confided in him that even though the doctors swears he shouldn’t feel anything there anymore, he often feels as if he’s being perpetually stabbed there. He feels silly thinking a kiss can take all the pain away, especially so soon after one of Harry’s migraine, but kissing the bo-bo away is a hard habit to break when one has a younger sibling.

He presses a kiss on the other eyelid for good measure and slips out of bed before the older can wake up and ridicule him for his actions. A good breakfast will probably be a far better way to help with any lingering discomfort.

*

He’s flipping the first blueberry pancakes when a warm body presses against his back, strong arms circling his waist.

“Finally awake? D’you feel any better?”

“Hmmm yes,” the words are mumbled against his hair and Eggsy sighs in contentment, leaning a bit more into the embrace. “A brave Knight took all the pain away with a kiss.”

Eggsy blushes when he understands that Harry had been awake after all, but cannot feel any embarrassment, not when there is only fondness in Harry’s voice.

“Thank you for staying, dear boy.”

He grips one of Harry’s hand in his and brings up to his lips, whispering a quiet ‘ _anytime_ ’ against his knuckles.

 

They stay that way so long that the first pancake ends up being charred, but they couldn’t care less about it


End file.
